Pippin's Fault
by Pendragon Sedai
Summary: It was all Pippin's fault...again. In the middle of a rewrite, so if you've read this before, please read it again! Ch 3 up!
1. Prologue

A/N: I have decided to re-write Pippin's Fault, so I deleted it and here is the new version. I do not own any of it, except for myself. Becca and Jesse belong to themselves.

Prologue

Somewhere, unknown to our world, a group of Nine Walkers enter a dank tomb, in the middle of which lies a stone coffin. One of them, a Dwarf, sees the coffin and cries out. Written on the casing, in a strange set of Runes, were deeply graven the words:

BALIN SON OF FUNDIN

LORD OF MORIA

The Dwarf sobs for his cousin's death as the others begin to look around the tomb. A tall Wizard, dressed all in grey with a long white beard directed them to look through the stacks of books to find something on what had happened here. Two Men rummage through loose pages as four small Hobbits delve into separate piles of books.

"Oy! Gandalf! Look at this!" One of the Hobbits cries to the Wizard as he opens a large book wrapped in a black material and began reading from it. As the Wizard listens, he suddenly realises what the young Hobbit is reading. The book was filled with Dark Spells, some so dangerous that not even he would dare read from it.

"Peregrin Took! Do not read from that book!" However, it was too late, for Pippin had finished reading the passage and looked up at Gandalf as the book begins to glow with an ethereal blue light. The other Walkers look up at Gandalf's cry as the light begins to spread. Pippin looked up at them, fear in his eyes as he realises that he has messed with powers beyond his control.

"Oops…"

The light grows brighter and bigger. As it touches each member of the Fellowship, he fades out, disappearing from Middle-earth.


	2. A Strange Awakening

A/N: If any of you read this the last time I posted it, I hope you like this version better!

I know this chapter is short, but I ended it where I wanted it to end. If you find something wrong with it, please comment and tell me, CC is always appreciated, but flames will be laughed at and used to make S'mores!

Disclaimer: I own nothing concerned with LotR…in fact, I do not even own my sanity!

Chapter One- A Strange Awakening!

A strange noise woke me out of a peaceful sleep. I looked over my shoulder at my best friend, Becca, who was staying with me for summer break while our parents were away on a cruise. Turning back to the darkness I wondered what it was that woke me up, and, reaching over to flip on the lamp, froze. Right in front of my face was an arrow-point. Slowly lifting my gaze up the arrow, I noticed the finely carved bow, engraved with…Elvish! I raised my eyes to the face of the archer. An Elf? Yes, definitely an Elf, I decided, taking in the finely structured, ageless features and the pointed ears typical of the stately race of Middle-Earth.

Trying to think of why on earth an Elf from Middle-earth would be in my room, I nudged Becca with my elbow, only to have the arrow-point touch my sternum with a less than gentle push. Luckily, that one nudge served to wake my friend, who moved to sit up and instead found herself to be the one the bow was trained on, as the Elf realised a new threat.

"Nikki, what in all the Valar is going on? Is this some kind of trick?" She glared at me, and then looked back to our captor, who stared at her in shock when he heard her speak of the Valar. She stared at him for a long moment before speaking, her voice just barely a whisper. "Is he a...Elf?" I nodded and tried to think of what we should do. I knew we should establish communications, but my Elvish was less than perfect, as was Becca's. Elvish phrases ran through my mind until I remembered one that may get him to put down his bow.

"Um…_Áva rucë, Mellon!"_  The Elf paused and looked at me, a strange expression on his face.

"_Pedich i lam edhellen?_"

Before I could do more than nod, the Elf had gone into frenzy, speaking Quenya so quickly that I could not understand him. "_Daro! Daro! Ú-chenion_. _Pedich i lam Atani?_" When he nodded, I let out a sigh of relief. "I believe you have us at a disadvantage, friend, for we are unarmed and in bed. We will not harm you, so if you will let us up?"

Slowly, he lowered his bow and stepped gracefully off the bed and Becca and I got out of bed and stood before him. "_Mana esselya_?" He tilted his head at us, waiting for an answer. Becca and I looked at each other before I answered.

"_Essenya Nikki, ar essenwen Becca. Ar elyë?"_ He looked at the two of us a moment before answering in Westron.

"I am Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood."

 Fear not, friend!

 Do you speak Elvish?

 Stop! I do not understand. Do you speak Westron?


	3. Homewreckers

The Fellowship

"Well, you're not in Middle Earth." I was a little angry at having an arrow stuck in my face first thing in the morning. Legolas raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I have come to that conclusion." He put the arrow back into his quiver, apparently having decided that Becca and I were harmless. I could have told him that.

"You are in Panama city, Florida, of the United States of America. I am Nikki and this is Becca." I said, introducing my friend and i. Then, before I could ask how he happened to be in my room, my younger sister screamed from the next room.

Pushing past Legolas, I rushed to my sister's aid, only to find that it wasn't her that needed help. A disgruntled Gandalf was struggling to defend himself from my sister, Jesse, who was beating the wizard with a pillow. Gandalf's staff lay on the other side of the room, probably from being flung away by Jesse. Behind me, I hear Legolas nock an arrow. I turn to him and step in front of the arrow, once again finding myself on the wrong end of a bow, this time, however, on purpose. The Elf looked at me, surprised that I would stand in front of an Elven archer, which was probably pretty stupid actually.

"Don't shoot! That's my sister!" I told him. Still sceptical, Legolas slowly lowered his bow. Breathing a small sigh of relief, I asked for the bow.

"_Man?"_ What? He asked.

"Give me the bow. Now harm will come to you here. _Anin anta estelya." _Trust me. Slowly, reluctantly, he handed me the finely carved bow, which I handed to Becca to put on my bed along with the quiver of arrows.

As Gandalf was still being beaten with a pillow, Legolas entered Jesse's room carefully. "_A pusta!_" Stop!

Jesse screamed and immediately began attacking Legolas with the pillow. Becca darted in and snatched the pillow away. Jesse looked at my friend, rather confused as I entered and spoke up.

"Jesse, it's okay. This is Legolas."

"And I," Began Gandalf as he stood and brushed off his robes. "Am Gandalf the Grey, but who are you three?"

Once again I went through the introductions, this time adding Jesse to the mix, who was still very much angry. Gandalf saw this and attempted to console her.

"My dear girl, I apologise for startling you, but you are not the only one who was frightened by our…meeting, I assure you." Jesse calmed down considerably and I smiled.

"Oy! What's goin' on? Where are we?" A small, but very loud voice was heard in the hall. Upon venturing out, I saw that the voice belonged to Meriadoc Brandybuck and standing beside him was Peregrin Took and Gimli, all three of them looking highly bewildered.

I sighed, and then Becca stepped to explain where they were and who we were. I chose this time to get dressed and when I re-emerged, I saw that Jesse had done the same. Becca left to dress and when she returned, I noticed that it had become very crowded in the hall, so I led the group to the living room where I was surprised to see Aragorn lying on the couch with his head hanging off the side.

Pippin walked over to where the Ranger was sleeping and poked him till he wasn't. "Oy! Strider! Come on, up, up! Strider, wake…"

Aragorn sat up suddenly, catching the young hobbit off-guard. The Man growled, then looked around, his gaze taking in everything, surprise registering on his face before his eyes finally fell on a space to my right.

It was then that heard strangely seemed to be Rohirric. When I turned to look, I saw Boromir staring at my computer, mesmerised by the screen and pushing buttons on the keyboard. All of a sudden the Man started pounding on my precious computer. I ran over and tried to drag him away, but he struggled, forcing me to fight back.\

"Uh…hey…Becca? How's about some help?" Becca looked over and, grinning, refused, saying that she didn't fight tall people. It made sense, as she was only a little taller than a dwarf herself.

So I was left to struggle with Boromir on my own, but, he being the fittest, and, of course, trained to fight, I was soon overwhelmed.

He had me in a chokehold and I was starting to see spots so I threw my head back, the back of my head connecting sharply with his face. He let me go quickly and I sank to the ground, trying to catch my breath.

"I believe the girl won, my friend." Gimli rumbled. "You'd be wise not to go near that odd contraption again, I'd wager." Legolas chuckled as he helped me up, which go everyone laughing, except Boromir, who glared at me, but didn't say a word.

I looked up at him and started to apologise for attacking him, but was interrupted by a loud crash in the back of the house followed by a cry. I ran back to my parent's room, the Fellowship close on my heels and find Samwise Gamgee digging through a pile of boxes, crying. Under the boxes was an unconscious Frodo Baggins.

"Oh, no…no!" Racing over, I check the young hobbit for signs of life and was relieved to find that his vitals were strong. "Thank God."

Legolas knelt down next to me and began carefully lifting the boxes off of the Ringbearer, who groaned as the weight was relieved. Sam immediately tried to get to his friend, but Jesse caught him.

"Let them get him out and make sure he's okay." My sister carried the little hobbit to my parents' bed and sat him down to try to calm him. When he was breathing easier, she asked him what had happened.

"I woke up on the floor and Mister Frodo was looking through the closet and that pile of boxes fell on him and now…now Mister Frodo's d…dead!" His voice rose to a wail as Sam began sobbing. Jesse put her arm around the little hobbit and tried her best to comfort him.

Meanwhile, Legolas and I had cleared the boxes away from Frodo and wrapped him in one of my mother's quilts and carried him into the living room at my direction. He woke up the moment he was set on the couch and struggled to sit up and look around.

"Hello. How are you feeling? Do you hurt anywhere?" I asked, watching him to be sure he didn't have a concussion. He looked up at me, confused, and shook his head.

"Just my pride. I don't mean to be rude, but where am I and who are you?"

I laughed and told me where he was and who I was. "This is my sister, Jesse, and my best friend, Becca. That was the quite the fall, would you like to eat, try to regain your strength?"

As soon as I mentioned food, Frodo's eyes lit up and nodded enthusiastically, but groaned and lay back down, putting an arm over his eyes. I went to the kitchen and cut a Children's Tylenol ™ in half and brought it to him with a glass of water. He looked at it strangely, then up at me suspiciously.

"Don't worry, it'll ease the pain. I know it's not whatever you use in Middle Earth, but it'll work." Still wary, Frodo swallowed the pill.

"So, Frodo, what would you like to eat?" Bad question. Instantly, the little hobbit belted out a long list of foods I'm sure he couldn't have eaten in one sitting. "Wait…how about just eggs and bacon? I don't have all of that!" Looking a tad disappointed, he agreed to a small breakfast. I went to the kitchen and, with Becca's help, made breakfast for the Fellowship, Jesse, Becca and myself.

The eggs and bacon were gone in no time and Frodo was feeling much better when Aragorn look up at me. "A moment you called Frodo by his name. None of us have introduced him yet." The Ranger's comment made everyone look at me. "How did you know his name?"

Nervously, I looked over at Becca, who shook her head imperceptibly to tell me not to let them know that we knew who they were. "I…I heard his friend call his name when he was stuck under the boxes."

That seemed to pacify everyone, but Boromir still looked suspicious, but before he could confront me, Gandalf laughed.

"How silly of us not to introduce ourselves after so much time has passed!" Boromir grunted and rubbed his nose. Gandalf, smiling, continued. "You already know Frodo, and his hobbit friends are Samwise Gamgee, Peregrin Took, and Meriadoc Brandybuck. Sam, Pippin and Merry, respectively. Gimli, a Dwarf, and Legolas, an Elf."

Becca smiled at the latter as Gandalf began to introduce the men, but Aragorn stood. "This is our Wizard friend, Gandalf the Grey. Boromir is the Steward of Gondor, and I am a mere Ranger."

"Not so." Boromir objected. "You are no mere Ranger, my friend." He turned to us girls. "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and heir to the throne to Gondor." Becca and I smiled at this, but since we weren't supposed to know this, we didn't say anything.

All of a sudden I realise something and shook my head. How could I have forgotten? I turned to Gandalf.

"How did you nine get here?"


	4. Gondor Punk

Chapter Three

"How did you nine come to be here?" I looked at Gandalf. "I'd like to know why I woke up this morning with an arrow in my face and a lunatic attacking my computer." I looked at Legolas and Boromir as I spoke. The Elf reddened and looked away, apologising. Boromir, however, just glowered at me. He still believed I was a witch. I, of course, was not and glowered back

"Nikki! Honestly! You two act like estranged lovers!" Becca exclaimed jokingly. I immediately broke eye contact to glare at my best friend, who just smiled at me as I reproached her, laughing at my discomfort.

Boromir cleared his throat, obviously discomfited as well, and turned to Gandalf, who was also smiling. "Back to the issue at hand , Wizard. Tell us how we came to this strange place."

The old mage schooled his face into a serious expression and cleared his throat. "Right. I'm not completely sure how he did it, as you have to have powerful magic, but, as usual, it's Pippin's fault we are here…"

Flashback…: the world fades and Balin's tomb appears before the readers:..

The Fellowship was in Moria and Gimli was mourning the loss of his cousin, Balin while Gandalf and the others searched for tomes that would reveal all that had happened under the mountain. Pippin was following Gandalf around, tugging on his robes.

"Oy, Gandalf! What can I do? Aw, come on, I want to help!" The Wizard looked down at the youngest hobbit and sighed, exasperated. The hobbit was clumsy, but he didn't like to be left out.

"If you insist on 'helping' as you call it, go look over in that pile of books, but don't break anything or do anything foolish!" Gandalf loomed over the Halfling; the warning in his voice made even clearer by the menacing glare in his eyes.

Pippin scurried away to the dark corner Gandalf indicated, muttering about not getting any respect. "Just because I'm a bit clumsy. Honestly!" He began digging through the pile of tattered books, scanning the old passages, mostly written in Dwarvish runes, a language Pippin could not understand, so he ignored those. He finally came across a book written in Elvish, which he had some proficiency in and leafed through it until he found a passage he was unable to translate. "Oy! Gandalf, what does this bit mean?"

Gandalf looked over at the hobbit and saw the Elvish characters for "Prophecies of The Wanderers" on the spine as Pippin began to read:

"I redair keluva hir i nelde manuva faroth i nori egleriuva."

"Peregrin Took! Do not read from that book!"

It was too late. The black book in Pippin's hands began to glow with an ethereal blue light that erupted into a wave that engulfed the entire Fellowship. The last thing any of them felt was an incredible fatigue and then…nothing.

End Flashback ..: readers shake their heads, clearing their minds of fuzziness:..

"And that is how we got here." Gandalf finished recounting his story and I looked around at the Fellowship, my gaze coming to rest on the youngest hobbit, Pippin. I walked across the room to the recliner, where pippin sat with merry. Watching me approach, the hobbit's eyes widened with apprehension.

Kneeling in front of Pippin, I smiled to reassure the young halfling. "Pippin, do you remember what you read?" At his negative answer, I rose. "No, I didn't think you would." Turning to Gandalf, I asked the wizard the same question.

"Of course I remember! It was...it was...I don't remember!" Looking confused the wizard gazes into the distance, trying hard to remember. I then asked if he remembered the name of the book, but received the same answer.

"I kinda figured that would happen."

Boromir raised an eyebrow. "Pray tell, young lady, why you are not surprised that neither Pippin, nor Gandalf, a very powerful Wizard, can recall the incantation." Everyone murmured in agreement.

"Well, here's my theory. I think there must have been a "forget" spell, so to speak, that was interweaved into the "transportation" spell. But, if what Pippin actually read was a prophecy, then the "transportation" spell is attached to it. Anyway, once the spell(s) is activated, the speaker (Pippin) and all those who hear the incantation (the rest of the Fellowship) were brought here, to Earth. Upon your arrival, the "forget" spell was activated. But, since the spell was spoken, it remains it Pippin's subconscious. If something triggers the memory of the spell and Pippin recites the entire thing, then everyone will be returned."

I ended my explanation there, and looked around at the confused people crowding my living room. Becca was leaning on Legolas, pretending to sleep, while the Prince of Mirkwood looked down upon her. My gaze moved on to pass over Gimli and Aragorn, resting for a moment on Boromir. He looked me in the eye and held my gaze. Not wanting the Man to think me dominated by him, I glare back.

"Very interesting, Nikki. Your theory makes sense." Gandalf broke the silence and the staring contest as he stood and walked over to me. He stopped in front of me, standing in such a way as to keep anyone else from overhearing what he said to me.

"But, I fear that if you are right, then we have brought danger to your world." The wizard's eyes were filled with...fear. What could scare Gandalf the Grey?

"Why? What's wrong? What did you bring with you?" I cried, clutching at the wizard's robes, but before he could answer me, everything went black.

"I believe she is coming to."

"Too much excitement for her."

I awoke on the floor sometime later to the sound of voices right above my head. I struggle to open my eyes, finally jerking them up to meet a pair of grey eyes. Boromir. Startled, I raise up on my elbows in order to back away, but misjudge the distance between the Man and I. Our faces collide and for an instant our lips touch. Gasping, I back away as he looks at me, startled.

Looking away, I turn to Becca, who is both relieved that I have awakened and confused about what had just happened. In fact, it's almost like I read her mind, because the first thing out of her mouth is, "Uh…what just happened there?"

"N-nothing. Nothing. Ah…how long was I out this time, Becca?"

Becca looks dubious and looks from me to Boromir, who is the same shade of red as I must have been, and then back to me before answering. "Uh…about thirty seconds, I think."

Next to Becca, Legolas tilted his head, looking totally confused as he cleared his throat, bringing him to our attention. "Uh…Nikki? Did you just…kiss Boromir?"

"NO!" Boromir and I screamed in unison. We looked at each other and immediately turned away again, leaving the Elven Prince completely confused. He was so taken aback by our loud proclamation, he looked to Gimli for aid. Which the Dwarf gave by changing the subject.

"Nikki...why did you collapse?"

Ok, safe subject. I proceed to tell them everything I know about my condition.

"I'm not sure exactly, but whenever I stand up too fast or get too excited, which is apparently what happened, my heart rate speeds up, making me faint if I don't sit down immediately. I'm fine though, it only lasts a few moments!" I reassure them that I am indeed ok.

As I stono up, slowly, so as not to keel over again, Jesse spoke up. She had been sitting on the couch the entire time, as she was used to my condition.

"Nikki, I think we have a small problem."

"What?"

"Our house. It's too small for four, but we have 12 people. We don't have room for them all to sleep or even sit."

She had a point. I turn to Becca, "Becca, could we go to your house? It's a heck of a lot bigger."

She agreed, but there's a problem there too. How do we get the Fellowship to her house across the city without anyone seeing them? My best friend seemed to read my mind, as she brought up that exact subject.

"How are we going to get them to my house inconspicuously? I mean, the hobbits wouldn't be a big deal since they're so small, and Gimli should be fine, but the others, we'll have to do something about their clothes and hair."

When Becca mentioned hair, all four tall men reached for their long locks, a terrified expression on their faces. I reassured them that we wouldn't cut their hair, as many men in our world sport long hair, at which they looked vastly relieved.

Looking at Gandalf, I thought that he was about my dad's size. Then I remembered all of my dad's old clothes.

"Hey! I have an idea! Becca, come help me." Grabbing Becca, I dragged her through the hall to my parents' room. Rummaging through my dad's chest of drawers, I stuffed clothes into Becca's hands.

"Gandalf! Aragorn! Oh…there you are…here, put these on. Wait till we are out of the room. Legolas, Boromir, come with me." I handed the Wizard and Ranger each a set of my father's clothes and walked out with the Elven Prince, Man, and everyone else in tow.

When I got to my room, I looked through my drawers and pulled out two sets of clothes, one black, and one blue and white. Looking the two men over, I gave the Elf the blue and white, and Boromir the black bundle, and left the room after giving them the same directives I had given Gandalf and Aragorn.

20 Minutes Later

Aragorn and Gandalf walked into the living room, dressed in some of Dad's clothes. The Wizard was wearing blue jeans and a tan military shirt left over from when dad was in the Air Force as well as some old tennis shoes. Behind him, Aragorn wore a set of my Dad's tan fatigues that he used for hunting along with the accompanying boots.

"How long must I wear this infernal contraption, Nikki?" The Ranger was tugging as the sleeves, which were a little too long, since dad was a bit taller than him.

"Only until we get to Becca's. Then you can put your own clothes back on."

"Good"

Just then, the other two walked in, Legolas looking extremely uncomfortable in jeans and a white band shirt from my freshman year. "Becca, do the Elves here wear this fashion?" The Elven Prince was tugging at the shirt with one hand, while holding up the baggy pants in the other, making his discomfiture very comical, unfortunately.

"Uh, Elves? Sorry to say, but you are the only Elf in our world" Becca looked vaguely disappointed at that fact.

Just then, Boromir walked out from behind Legolas, bedecked completely in black. He was wearing an outfit I had bought from Hot Topic: baggy pants and a black t-shirt emblazoned with a smart-aleck phrase in white. It was a sight, I'm telling you. Even Aragorn was staring.

"Do I really look that bad, Aragorn?"

The Ranger looked away quickly. I looked the Man up and down. He was missing something...something that would make all the difference if we expected Boromir to pull off fitting in. Actually I was just feeling very cruel and wanted to make him a little more uncomfortable.

"Accessories! That's what he needs!"

"What?" Becca was ignored as I rushed back to my room, coming back with bracelets, a chain and a belt for Legolas. When she saw what I had, my friend groaned.

I handed the belt to Legolas and showed him how to put it on, then turned to Boromir and held out the bracelets and chain. "If you're gonna dress punk and pull it off enough to fit in, ya gotta have these. Hold out your hands. Good, now lower your head. There. Perfect!"

Standing back, I surveyed my handiwork. Boromir was punk, all the way to his greasy brown hair. He looked pretty good, I had to admit. Huh? Why was I thinking this? This is the man who beat up my precious computer! I quickly averted my eyes, turning to the rest of the Fellowship and confronted Becca with the next problem.

"Well, now that the Big Folk are dressed to fit in...how are we gonna get them to your house, Becca?" The only vehicles we had were my truck and Becca's Camry. Could we get all twelve of us into those cars? Hmm.

"Let's see...I can take five…you can travel six...I guess the hobbits can share a seat...got any paper?" I handed my best bud some paper and a pen, watching as she drew out her idea.

Camry:

Becca, Legolas, Sam, Frodo, Merry, Pippin

Truck:

Nikki, Boromir, Gandalf, Gimli, Jesse, Aragorn

"And WHY are you sticking me with Boromir? Huh?" I was very irritated that she had done this to me. After all, the Man was intolerable! She seemed pretty happy with herself though. She had all the Middle-earthlings that she liked in her car while I was stuck with Boromir! But she ignored me, not surprisingly, as she turned to Sam and Frodo.

"Sam, Frodo, do you two mind sharing a seat?"

Confused as to what she was talking about, Frodo replied that he didn't mind in the least. Sam, totally confused, didn't mind either. "No, I don't mind sharing with Mister Frodo, Mistress Becca."

That settled, I emailed my parents, telling them that we were going to Becca's and they could reach me there.

And so, at 10:00 in the morning, four hours after waking up to an arrow in my face and a man of Gondor beating up the computer, my friends, new and old, Boromir, and I set off to Becca's. As I closed the door and headed to the truck, there was only one thought running through my head.

"God, what am I getting myself into?" 


End file.
